


Hello Again

by AmethystRayn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystRayn/pseuds/AmethystRayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 2 years since Jean had dreams of his mystery guy. His heart was filled with sorrow and sadness every time he had nightmares of him but what happens when dreams come true but they aren't as good as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fine fanfictioners! This is my very first Jean and Macro fanfiction! Please don’t hate on me! The daughter’s nickname is pronounced like Emma. Wish me luck on this one! I do not own attack on titan nor its characters! I do however own the plot and ocs of this story; which I love! So enjoy this fanfic! A good song that made me get the ending was Ichiban No Takaramono- Angels beats! (Yui Final)

             Thunder roared through the sky causing a huge clash of lighting to wake jean up in a fright. He cursed out loud as he ran his hand through his two toned light brown hair. He began to feel something down his cheeks. Tears.

“Not again.” He sighed as he tried to wipe the tears away but more kept coming down. Jean hated sleeping; he hated the dreams he would have especially those of “him”. Those nightmares caused him so much pain and sorrow but deep within his heart it brought him happiness to see his existence. But this nightmare felt almost real. For the first time he could see his face! His handsome freckled face and the feel of his embrace were so real and the warmth of his smile could melt an iceberg. It was too real to be a dream but it was. Jean was so close; he saw his mouth began to move but no words came out and tears began to fall. Soon the only words he could make out were goodbye. Jean gripped his light blue sheets and took a deep breath. He looked at the time. _9:45_. Jean groaned as he forced himself out of his bed. The brunette began to walk to the room left of him. He slightly opened the door to see his daughter Amethyst sound asleep. Suddenly he saw movement and a head full of dark brown hair popped up from the small lavender bed.

“Daddies ‘ean it ran!” Amethyst said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

“Ya Ame it’s raining. Did the thunder and lightning wake ya up?” Jean asked making is way to the small lavender bed. Amethyst answered with a nod.

“Daddie ‘ean wha we have for breakfas?” the little one asked. Jean sat down on the bed and put amethyst who wore lavender pj bottoms and an over sized white T-shirt; in his lap. Her head on his chest. His jean chin’s on her messy hair.

“I don’t know Ame… I don’t know…” Jean looked around the room an observed it. The room was mostly filled with princess poster; mostly Repunzel, Mulan, and Tiana scattered all over the wall including some drawing she did in class and at home. Pink, purple and brown stuffed animals huddled over the; left corner. A sign that read Amethyst room in messy purple writing hung on the door and leaning against the wall seems like twenty toy swords. A grin came upon his face. He remembered when he was little he used to play with swords and pretend to be a knight in shining armor but his friends would call him the horse face and say he would be the horse that the knight would ride on. A chuckle came from him; making those Marvelous hazel eyes fill with curiosity.

“Wha’s funnies Daddie ‘ean?” Amethyst asked.

“Huh? Nothing Ame just remembering things?” Jean explained. An oh was given and silence fell on then. “Hey Ame, ya wanna watch a movie to make the time pass?”Amethyst eyes soon lit up.

“Mulan! I wanna see Mulan! Plea Daddie ‘ean?” She pleaded. Jean looked deep within those big Hazel eyes and smirk.

“Sure Ame ya know how to the movie in.” Jean said as he watched her jump out the room and run out the room to her left. Giggles and songs filled the air. After two minutes of waiting Amethyst came back with a smile.

“Daddie ‘ean! Daddie ‘ean! It on! Mulan is on!” She cheered running to her father and pulling him off the bed and leading to the living room. Jean sat on right the cream colored loveseat while Amethyst left side and they began to watch Mulan on the flat screen in front of them……

          After 30 minutes of singing Amethyst soon fell asleep and the rain stopped. Jean looked down at the little girl whose head was now on his leg. He smiled and ran his messy dark brown hair.

“Hey Ame daddy is gonna go to the store. Will it be ok if ya spend a little time over Uncle Armin’s?” Jean asked. Amethyst who was Now half awake gave a slurry ‘yes’ and went back to sleep. He slowly picked up the little ones head and laid it gently back on the loveseat. He began to head back to his room which was the room at the end of the hallway. His room was messy but not as messy as Eren’s. Jean decided that it won’t be much of a big deal on what to wear since he was going to the store. He but on a dark blue short- sleeved T-shirt which read Awesome on it in big red Letters, black khaki pant with black Nike shoes and headed to the front to grab his keys and go.

“Alright! I’m ready to go!” Jean said to himself before picking his daughter and heading out the door. Jean looked the door and headed downstairs to his friend apartment. Armin’s apartment was the first apartment downstairs right across from his home. Jean knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” A gentle voice was heard.

“Yo it’s me Jean!” The brunette answered as the door opened to see a small blond man standing in light blue Pj’s with a smile on his face.

“Hey Jean! You came to drop off Amethyst?” Armin asked taking Amethyst out of jean hands and into his.

“Yeah I have to go shopping for food ya know the usual… Do ya still have her stuff?” Jean replied.

“Of course! It’s still in the guest room.” Armin Responded.

“Alright imma head out tell hot head I said hey.”

“I will! Bye Jean!” Armin waved goodbye as he closed the door. Jean began to walk out of the apartment development. Jean began to think about Amethyst; he always did. _**He remember the time He was in the hospital room with Rae; Amethyst mom. He remembered how it felt to hold the buddle of joy. Everybody cheered and celebrated and wished him luck as a father while he began to panic. He wasn’t ready for this; he didn’t want to be a father now. Not now. He wasn’t ready to give up on everything just so this baby could be happy so he left the day after Amethyst was born. Sure, he felt guilty leaving his baby and his girlfriend but he was free to do what he wanted! No worry about the baby or any drama just him being free. When he got to school he avoided her. Ignored her calls, emails, everything involving him and the baby. But soon his guilt grew and grew until one Rainy Monday; Rae’s Mom came to his door one night. Her eyes were red and she was carrying something. She had told her that since jean left her she went into a deep depression; she tried to take anti-depression but she began to get addicted to it and dropped out of school; since she didn’t have money to take care of Amethyst so she began to work the corner. Rae’s mom said she confronted her about this and Rae said that “why the hell not? I’m only good for having sex and making babies anyway” that burned deep within his heart when he thought about that. But he wondered why she was telling him all this. She soon gave Amethyst to him and said that Rae committed suicide because she could take the pain of you leaving her and having to take care of Amethyst. That night He cried. He thought only if I didn’t leave; none of this wouldn’t have happen. Amethyst was only 3 at the time but every time she would ask where mommies is; jean told her that she left to go to the Amazon to observe the animals and enjoy the rain; Amethyst believed it. Believed that lie only to know that will hurt in the future but he promised that he would treat her right! Never leave her side and love and take care of her! He promised on his very soul. The day after Amethyst was handed to him he began to have dreams of him…** _ Jean was thinking too hard to notice that he turned into a small park. It was pretty; the grass was wet with rain and the pond was full of water. There was a small swing set and everything. Jean suddenly bumped into something.

“Ah! I’m sorry” The voice said as he walked by. Jean looked up at the face and froze. It was the face. The face he dreamed about. His heart beat quicken, his eyes widen in surprised. He watched the guy walk away. Jean tired to move but couldn’t he was too in shock to move. Tears began to roll down his eyes. The guy began to get further and further away from him. More tears rolled down! _Please move! I can’t let him get away from me!_ Jean mentally screamed. Suddenly his feet began to move. Jean started to run; he was so desperate he wanted to make sure he was real, that he wasn’t hallucinating. He began to catch up with the male.

“Hey!” Jean called out as the person turned around. His heart started to beat more. Please be real! He mentally begged as he ran up to him and hugged him. His embrace was real, all of the weight on his shoulders melted off. “Finally I found you... finally... I know you’re real ...” Jean balled. The guy he had dreamed about for almost 2 years now was real and in his arms! He wasn’t a hallucination! He was real. Jean hugged him tighter.

“U-um... Who are you?” the freckled man asked. Jean just hugged him tighter and balled harder.

“Please…Don’t Leave me… don’t say goodbye.” Jean voice came out as a sorrowful cry.

~~ _ **Hey guys! Did you enjoy my fanfiction? I know I did! Thank you for reading! Please look forward for the next chapter!**_

_**~ShoujoNightmare.** _


	2. Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys. I’m back with another chapter of Hello Again. I do not own Attack on titan or any of the characters or plots. The only plot I own is the plot of this fanfiction! And I own my oc’s! Now then enjoy the fanfic!

     "Why would I do that?” The freckled man asked. Jean hugged him tighter. “Cause ya always do that in my drea-"Jean eyes widen as he realized what he was doing. He was in the real world. Where dreams don’t come true only nightmares and this man he was hugging was a complete stranger. Jean pushed away from the man; leaving him confused. “I-I’m sorry that I hugged ya like that! It’d just that ya reminded me of someone.” Jean explained; avoiding his eyes from the light brown eyes that were staring happily into his. A pink blush showed up on jeans face.

“I guess I have one of those faces.” The freckled man replied as he chuckled. Jean gave a little smile. It was the first time he heard his dream guy laugh or chuckled and it felt like music to his ears. “M-My name is Marco Bott. What’s your name?” Marco asked as he pulled out a small notebook from his tan messenger bag but, it seems to have a problem trying to find it. Jean took this moment to observe Marco. He wore a navy blue half-placket tab sleeve top with light brown jeans and Sperry’s. Marco was an average height and an average sized man; who was covered with freckled. Jean tried to count them all but was too distracted by his freckles to realized that Marco was trying to get his attention.

“W-what?” Jean asked as he stumbled on his words.

“What‘s your name and your number?” the last part caught him by surprised. “Oh! My name is Cirstin Dean… I mean! Kirstein Ean… No!” _fuck get it together man!_ The brunette mentally yelled as he scratched the back of his head. “It’s Jean Kirstein.” A little blush came on his face. “And my number is 256-132-5963.” Jean replied to Marco’s questions. There was silence between the two then suddenly Marco began to put his notebook away and faced the golden eyed man. The black haired man extended out his hand. Jean looked at his freckled hand then looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes.

“It was nice meeting you Jean. I hope you could see again!” Marco flashed his bright smile. Warmth filled jean’s heart that was melting away the sadness. Jean took his hand. It fit perfectly into his. He didn’t want to let his hand go. _What if I don’t see you again?_

“Y-yeah! See you later..” Jean waved as he watched the man walk away; every fabric in his body was telling him to go after him but he ignored it knowing he would regret it the next day ; his sadness returned as he began to head to the store.

         Jean set the bags of groceries down as he unlocked the door. Jean stepped into his empty home and placed the goods down on the dining room table. He sighed. A loud vibration was heard on his coffee table. Jean looked at his Iphone and his eyes widen.

_Hi jean! This is me Marco Bott! This is my number! How’s it going?_

Jean picked up is phone and stared at the phone. _Shit what should I say? Oh hey I was just thinking about ya. I didn’t think you would text this early... No... Maybe…. I see thanks… no! I have to be cool! I got it!_ The brunette mentally thought as he finally typed what he wanted to say.

_**Fair.** _

Jean was now proud of his answer and was ready to receive the text from Marco.

_Oh really? That’s cool I guess…_

Jean mentally screamed. He curse out loud and cursed his stupidity.

_**So what’s up?** _

_Nothing I’m sitting with one of my dearest friends. Her name is lorla. She is super nice!_

Jean laughed at the word dearest. That’s cute. Dearest. .

**_That’s chill_ **

_Yeah…_

There was a minute of two of no vibrating. Jeans heart began to sink a little. He was so excited to talk to Marco. He couldn’t wait. A second meant an eternity for him. A knock soon came at the door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me Armin!”

“An’ Ame-Ame-Amethyst!” The child struggled to say. Jean quickly got up and unlocked the door to a frantic Armin.

“Jean I just got called in to work at Maria’s and I came to drop off Amethyst.” Armin said as he put the child down that ran into the house.

“This early? Who called in?” Jean asked.

“Sai did, she got in a car wreck and had to go to the hospital. I heard you were back so I brought her back here. I know you didn’t want her to stay with Eren.” Armin replied. Just as he said that amethyst came running through house.

“I worrier Pencess Ame-amt-Ameyst will save the prencess from horse face!” she shouted carrying one of her many toy swords. Jean turned to Armin.

“He taught Ame my nickname?” A nervous laugh came from Armin. “I’m gonna kill that bastard!” Jean muttered as low as he can so Amethyst could hear.

“Sorry Jean but I have to go now or else I will be very late! Bye Amethyst!” Armin said.

“Bye Bye! Uncl’ Armin!” Amethyst replied as she waved her toy swords; giving him a nice smile.

“Bye Jean takes care!” Armin waved as he left down stairs and to the left to get in his 2006 blue Ford. Jean closed the door and walked back to his phone that was lying on the coffee table.

_So Jean what are you doing now?_

Jean looked at his child pretending to be a warrior Princess fighting a dragon then back to his phone.

**_Just hangin’ and watching TV._ **

_That’s cool._

A few minutes passed by without a reply.

_Hey Jean I’m sorry if I don’t remember you... Like if we meet again… I have memory issues._

_Memory issues?_ Now jean was curious.

_**Memory issues? Like short term memory?** _

_Yeah something like that._

**_That’s ok! I’ll help ya remember me ;3_ **

The moment jean sent the message he realized what he sent was not a smiley face but a winky face. Jean mentally screamed. _Holy Fuck! Holy shit! What if he gets the wrong idea? Holy fuck I’m so screwed!_

  _ **NOT COMING ON TO YOU OR ANYTHING! SURE I THINK YOU’RE OK! BUT IT’S NOT THAT I THINK UR UGLY OR ANYI AM SO SORRY MARCO I MENT TO DO A SMILEY FACE BUT THE DOTS WERE TO CLOSE TOGETHER! IM SO SORRY! Oh it’s ok O////O ARE YOU SURE? I’MTHING! I THINK YOU’RE ATTRACTIVE BUT NOT LIKE THAT U KNOWS??**_

_I guess... I have to go now bye jean! Bye…._

Jean threw his phone on the couch.

“I scared Him off!” Jean said to himself as he sat on the loveseat.

“Scared who of daddie ‘ean?” Amethyst asked.

“It’s off Ame and it’s a friend I just meet when ya were at Uncle Armin’s house."

“Oh” amethyst walked towards her dad and sat on his lap. “Is daddie ‘ean friend a girl like momma?” Amethyst replied with a question.

“Ame daddy’s friend isn’t a girl. It’s a boy.” An oh was heard. “Is daddie ‘ean’s friend like momma?” her hazel eyes filled with curiosity. Jean ruffled the shoulder length hair.

“You’re just like your momma always curious about things...” Jean sighed. “I don’t know Ame… I haven’t really gotten to know him yet.”

“Daddie ‘ean… is ya friend goining the re-replace momma?” Jean looked down at his child and kissed her head.

“No Ame… no one is gonna replace ya mom ok?” He said. His heart started to become heavier and his eyes glossed.

“Daddie ‘ean when momma come home?” that sentence striked fear into his heart.

“Soon Ame…soon...” Jean said as he rubbed Amethyst back. His mind soon drifted to thoughts of Rae. _God I hate myself._

          It’s been two weeks since he last talked to Marco. A couple of times he picked up the phone just to stare at the name. He longed to see him. _Maybe he’s just busy…_ Jean thought but then his mind went back to the mistake text. _Maybe I scared him off._ He sighed and but his phone in his pocket. It was four o’clock and it was time for his weekly run. He was wearing black basketball shorts with a navy blue shirt and black Nike’s. Jean then locked the apartment door and headed down stairs. He didn’t have to worry about Amethyst for this afternoon. She was at Armin’s house playing with Eren’s and Armin’s Daughter. Her name was Mikasa. She was the same age as Amethyst five years old and with Amethyst being there with her made Mikasa come out more. Jean inserted his ear buds. The loud music began to play and Jean started to run.

       The brunette was now jogging through the park. A few female joggers came up and chat with him and ask him he was single but he turned them down. His mind was focused on his dream guy Marco. He soon saw the familiar freckled neck. A smiled crept on jean’s face.

“Marco!” He yelled excitedly sprinting towards the man. Marco turned around.

“Me?” He pointed to himself.

“Who else would be named Marco?” A smug grin came on his face.

“I’m sorry but have we met before?” Jean’s grin began quickly turned to a frown, his heart sunk deep into darkness…

_**Hey everybody did you enjoy the story? i did! this is my first time using Archiveofown so i might get confused here and there... but anyway look forward to the next chapter!** _

**~ _ShoujoNightmare_**


End file.
